The Forbidden Child
by D3st1ny
Summary: During a dark night where the moon shown bright, a cursed child was born. Fearing him, the elder of his homevillage exiled him. For fifteen years the boy lived his life alone. Will a fateful encounter change him?


_**The Forbidden Child:**_ During a dark night where the moon shown bright, a cursed child was born. Fearing him, the elder of his home-village exiled him. For fifteen years the boy lived his life alone. Will a fateful encounter change him?

**I do not own MapleStory.**

* * *

"Crap I'm going to be late," a girl said rushing her ways down the street of Henesys. The girl hastily fixed her Blue Serapah in place while consuming Exliers and teleporting. Unaware she didn't notice a person in front of her until it was too late. The two collided and they both hit and landed on the ground.

"Ow…" the girl said. She then glanced to see the person she collided with. Face to face she found herself with a pair of dark black eyes staring back into hers. She then blushed slightly. "Um, I'm sorry," the girl said.

"It's ok," the other person replied kindly. He then extended out his hand to help the girl up.

"Thanks," the girl said taking his hand. She then padded down her Blue Annakarune. "I'm really sorry but I'm in a hurry so see you." She then hastily picked up her Dark Ritual Staff and hurriedly started teleporting again.

The other person padded down and brushed off the dirt on his Dark Pirate, Dark Pirate Pants and brushed his dark black metrosexual hair to one side and proceeded walking off on his own way.

asdasdasdasdasd

"Hey you heard? We got a new student joining our class today," A girl said shrieking to her friend Tiffany. "I hope he's a really cute guy."

"Sheesh, Sayu can't you actually act a bit more mature? You're in your third job already," her friend Tiffany replied. She then started polishing off her Dark Ritual to block out her friend's constant chatter. If she didn't look busy she would have went ranting on non-stop. Suddenly the door opened.

"Attention class," a voice said calling through the opening door. Everyone turned and focused their attention on the door. In walked the four job instructors and followed. The Man who Dances with Balrogs (We'll call him Head Bull in this fic xD), The Dark Lord, Athena Pierce, and Grendal the Really Old. After the group filed in Athena stepped forward.

"Everyone as you all have heard, a new student will be joining our class today so please treat him as you would like to be treated yourselves," Athena said. "Now please come in."

A dark figured then entered the room and turned to face the class.

"Hello, I am Kai, it's nice to meet all of you," the person said bowing slightly to the class.

"It's nice to meet you too," the class replied back in unison. One by one the class got up and introduced themselves to Kai.

"Now since Kai just entered this class I think it will be best to put him with a party that is slightly more advance so you can explain to him what to do. Now let's see … Tiffany stand up." Athena said continuing.

"Y-Yes," Tiffany said bolting up and startled by the fact that she was suddenly called on.

"There you will join that group." Athena said pointing to Tiffany. Kai slowly started walking towards the direction where Athena pointed and stopped short where he then sat himself into an empty seat. "Well now that he's settle in, let's proceed to what we were doing yesterday."

Everyone in the class with the exception of Kai got up.

"Kai, up," Tiffany said whispering to him. Kai slowly rose up and stood. The class then all started to walk out of the classroom and outside.

"Hiiiii, KAI," Sayu said booming loudly. Kai looked at her and if she was startled he showed no sign of it. "Where you come from? How old are you? Are you strong? Why do you look like you're ignoring me?"

"Sayu calm down," a voice coming from behind her.

"But Vince, I'm jus helping him being more social," Sayu said protesting.

"He doesn't need help from you," another voice said coming from behind the two. Sayu, Vince, and Tiffany turned to see their Dragon Knight, Futa holding his Redemption spear on his shoulder.

"If you guys are done, I think it's best if we explain to Kai what we exactly are doing," Tiffany said patiently but slightly irritated.

"Oh yea, carry on," Sayu said running ahead.

"Ok Kai this is what we are basically doing right now. We all recently reached our third jobs. I'm sure you have also." Tiffany began. Kai nodded slightly. "We are all separated into groups and we each practice along side one another, improving skills teamwork and various other skills. According to the teachers at the end of the year each group will face off against each other, and that group will proceed to facing off with other schools in the area."

Kai nodded to show that he understood.

"And here we are, in the yard where we train with each other," Vince said. Kai put his hand over his face blocking out the sun.

"So bright," Kai said.

"Isn't that normal?" Vince asked.

"I'm just not really use to the sunlight," Kai said quietly.

"Oiiiiiiii," a voice called out from the distance. The group turned to see Sayu waving to them. "I found a spot for us to practice."

The group ran across the yard to where Sayu was. The area was a flat grassy area with a few boulders scattered across.

"Well we can't really work with you until we know where your current strength is," Vince said. "So how should we test him?"

"Make him smash a rock?" Futa suggested sitting down on the grassy ground.

"Anyone else?" Vince asked. Tiffany and Sayu looked at each other and then looked back at Vince. "I'll take that as a no. Well since no one got any other suggestions how about you try smashing that rock?" Vince pointed to a rock twice his height.

Kai glanced at the rock and pulled out his Dragon Tail dagger and equipped it on his right hand. Kai swung the dagger back and then swung. Instantly the dagger appeared on his left side. Kai placed his dagger on his belt and turned to the group. The rock then split in half. The top half slid off cleanly revealing a flat surface under it. The group stared at him speechless.

"W-Well th-that was g-good," Vince said looking at the rock.

"Hey, did you even see him swing?" Sayu asked curiously to the others. Tiffany nodded and Futa whistled.

"It looks like we got ourselves a dangerous guy here," Futa said smiling. "Well I think it's best we introduce ourselves a little more detailed since we're going to be stuck together for a while."

"Well, I'm Tiffany, I'm a priest," Tiffany said.

"I'm SAYU, a proud sniper," Sayu said waving her crossbow around dangerously.

"Vince, a crusader," Vince said.

"And I'm Futa, a Dragon Knight," Futa said smiling and holding up his spear to protect himself from the reckless swing of Sayu.

"Well as you can guess I'm a Chief Bandit," Kai said.

"But that was amazing was you just did," Tiffany said. "How did you get so strong?"

"W-Well I just had a lot of free time as a kid," Kai said uncomfortably. Vince sensing this changed the topic quickly.

"So what is your style of fighting Kai?"

"Quick and silent," Kai said. The group spent the rest of the day chatting on and explaining to Kai the significance of each of their unique skills and how effective it can be. By the time they finished it was almost sunset and most of the class were getting ready to leave after an entire day of training.

"Tomorrow we'll actually start with the skills," Vince said. "So see you tomorrow."

Kai nodded to them to show that he understood and left the group walking out of the grounds, his shadow following him into the setting sun.

* * *

I know this chapter has nothing to do with what the summary said. I promise you the story will lead more towards the summary :D. And for those who have questions about my other maplestory fanfic, I have not abandoned it yet :O. Till then xD Review please.


End file.
